1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a cylinder block with a sleeve. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for producing a cylinder block with a sleeve, which includes forming arc recesses for avoiding interference with the umbrella portions of valves mounted in a cylinder head at an intersection between a deck face joined to the cylinder head and a cylinder bore.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-124772 has disclosed a cylinder block with a sleeve. In this document, an engine includes a suction port formed therein to a maximum diameter. The suction port is opened or closed by suction valves having a large-diameter umbrella portion to enhance the filling efficiency of the engine. When the umbrella portions are advanced into the cylinder bore by the opening of the suction valves, arc recesses are formed at an intersection between the deck face of a cylinder block and the cylinder bore to avoid interference with the deck face of the cylinder block and further to prevent the reduction of suction by a masking effect due to a small clearance in other background art engines. In the production of the cylinder block with a sleeve of the above background art document, the cylinder block is cast while it contains the sleeve and then arc recesses are formed by cutting at an intersection between the deck face of the cylinder block and the cylinder bore.
However, as described above, much time and labor are required to cut the above recesses after the casting of the cylinder block. This makes it difficult to reduce the production cost of the cylinder block with a sleeve.